Persuasion
by Taloolah P
Summary: What are you prepared to do to get out of a speeding ticket? Smile, flirt or cry maybe? Esme has a different approach. This is set pre Twilight. Esme x Carlisle x Charlie Rated M due to a little smut! Enjoy!


**A/N: The idea for this story is again credited to my wonderful muse Green-Gremlin. She is so brilliant at thinking up the couplings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just take advantage of the Cullen's sex drives!**

Esme POV

'I am so happy that we're back in Forks. I'm always truly happy when I'm here. Carlisle's got a job at the hospital. The rest are enrolled in School. Everything is good except for this gala we have to go to.'

"You really must stop thinking aloud my dear" Carlisle's voice jolts me back to reality.

"I'm sorry darling. You know I still get a bit nervous about certain social functions." I look at my husband in a way that I hope he will find sweet.

"There really is nothing to worry about. It's just a charity gala to raise funds for the hospital." Carlisle's voice tries to reassure me.

"Yes I know but your new colleagues will be there and I want to make a good impression." I reply "I want them to think I'm wonderful!"

"Of course they'll think you're wonderful. Besides, I think you're wonderful and that's all that counts. Are you going to be long? I don't want us to be late." Carlisle smiles as he leaves our room.

I carefully slip into my black gown and step into my shoes. One last dab of Carlisle's favourite perfume and I should be ready. I can hear the car purring in the garage. It still amazes me how impatient he can be. It's not like he won't make up the time on the way.

I reach the car and glide into the passenger seat. Carlisle skilfully weaves along the track from the house and out onto the road.

"We should be there in no time my dearest one." He looks at me as he speaks. I can see a hunger in his perfect Golden eyes. A look I have seen many times before! I know what it means too. We probably won't make it to the gala on time if Carlisle gets what he so desires. I smile to myself as I think of the last car ride we went on alone. It was certainly a night to remember and the reason that we had to buy a new car. They certainly don't make them as sturdy as they should.

"You look completely ravishing by the way." Smiles my husband, eyeing me greedily. "It is a shame that we have to go to that gala but we really can't miss it!"

I reach my hand out towards Carlisle's leg. He grabs it and alters the direction. My hand lands firmly on his erection. I gasp at how excited he is. My fingers quickly undo his zip and start to feel for his …

"Fuck!" He practically screams the words as we both see the flashing lights behind us. In an instant I zip his trousers and place my hands on my lap serenely. Carlisle pulls the car over.

The cruiser pulls up behind us. The officer gets out and walks confidently towards the car.

"Good evening Sir. Are you aware of the speed you were doing?" asks the officer sternly. "You do realise that these roads can be very deceptive don't you?"

"I'm very sorry officer." Answers Carlisle smoothly. "I didn't realise I was speeding."

"I'll need to see your license and your documents" states the officer calmly. "You're new around here aren't you?" He takes Carlisle's documents and asks him to get out of the car. As he bends to look in the car I see that he's actually quite handsome, in a rugged kind of way. I smile and he smiles back with a glint in his eye that I find quite charming.

I listen as he and Carlisle move towards his cruiser.

"My family and I have just moved here recently. I'm going to be working at the hospital. It's partly due to work that we're out tonight." Carlisle speaks firmly but calmly. He is going to try and talk himself out of a ticket again. Carlisle hates getting tickets. It doesn't happen often but when it does he really hates it.

"I'm going to have to write you a ticket I'm afraid." Says the officer firmly.

"Surely that isn't necessary!" says Carlisle. "Maybe we can come to some agreement. I am sure that you don't want to fill out all that paper work and I certainly would rather not have a ticket."

I can tell by Carlisle's stance that he's not going to give up but neither is the officer. I get out of the car and walk towards the two men. If I don't do something this is really going to get out of hand.

"Please get back in the car Miss!" As I look at him and smile, he catches his breath. "I really must insist that you return to the vehicle." His heart rate has increased and he is starting to look a little flustered.

I open my mouth and offer a suggestion. "Maybe we could come to some arrangement. After all we are new to town and my husband promises to watch his speed from now on. Don't you darling?"

"Absolutely!" confirms Carlisle. He has a slight smug look as he realises what I am about to offer.

I turn to the officer and say "I'm Esme Cullen and I love a man in uniform." He gulps and swallows as if he is struggling to breathe. He hasn't yet realised what I am about to offer to him. "I'm so pleased that you have decided not to write my husband a speeding ticket and I would like to show you my gratitude."

"I didn't say I would …"

My mouth stops him mid sentence. I kiss him and he starts to kiss me back. I look towards Carlisle and see that he is leaned back on our car, ready to watch the show. Suddenly his hands are on the small of my back and he is holding me tight. I continue to kiss him and my tongue enters his mouth in search of his. He pulls away.

"This is really not what is meant to happen." He says firmly. "I am the Chief of Police here and I should show integrity." He still doesn't release my body from his grip though. I start to kiss his neck gently and feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. He lets out a low moan as I move my hands to his crotch.

"Sometimes it's good to be bad, Even if you are the chief of police." I giggle.

"What about your husband? Won't he mind?" he asks looking at Carlisle.

"Not at all. I would like to know your name though!" I reply.

"I'm Charlie Swann!" he replies simply.

"Well Charlie I think it's about time I showed you just how grateful I am." With that I kneel in front of Charlie and undo his belt. My hands release his cock from his trousers and I smile as I notice just how well endowed he is. I take the whole length into my mouth and start to suck. Charlie groans and leans back on the cruiser. I continue to suck, lick and nibble until I feel him tensing. He's close but I don't realise just how close until he thrusts into my mouth wildly. I pull back just in time for his cum to land in large droplets on my face and breasts. He groans and breathes heavily as I kiss the end of his twitching cock.

"Fuck that was amazing!" He exclaims "But I was always taught to treat a lady with respect and it seems to me this has been all one sided."

With that he drags me to a standing position and kisses me deeply. He turns me so that I am resting on the hood of the cruiser. I can feel the warm metal through the thin fabric of my dress. His hand reaches to stroke my thigh. He slides it up and in doing so forces my legs apart. His fingers reach my pussy and wait there patiently. He looks at me as if to ask permission to go further. I nod slightly and lean back a little to facilitate his entry. Two fingers immediately delve inside me and his thumb seeks my clit. He starts to thrust and rub in a rhythm that knows exactly what I need. I arch my back and my firm nipples point upwards like beacons calling to him. I pull my dress over my head as Charlie reaches down and sucks on each nipple in turn.

I look towards Carlisle and see that he has his own stiff cock in his hand and is rubbing it frantically. I beckon to my husband and he comes towards me. I reach out and grab his hard cock. He stands close enough for me to take him in my mouth. The sensations are amazing as I suck Carlisle's cock and feel Charlie's fingers thrusting inside me. It won't take long for me to reach my orgasm if this carries on. I glance back at Charlie and see that he is now fully erect again.

"I want you to fuck me hard. Right Now!!"

With that he removes his hands and instantly thrusts his huge cock deep into my pussy. He thrusts so hard that I almost lose my grip on Carlisle. As Charlie thrusts harder I increase the force of my sucking on Carlisle. All three of us are groaning and moaning now. Charlie pulls out of me and turns to sit on the hood of the cruiser. I quickly straddle him and rain kisses all over him. He enters me again while Carlisle reaches over to pinch my nipples. The sensations are amazing as I reach my climax. A wave of ecstasy pours over me and I scream out as I clamp hard around Charlie's cock.

He withdraws from me and practically pulls me to the side of the road. Carlisle follows and leans to whisper something to Charlie. In my state of ecstasy I find it hard to concentrate and so don't catch what he says.

I can guess what it was though when suddenly Carlisle lays down beside me. He grabs my hips and lifts me onto him. He slides me down on his cock with one swift movement. I rock back and forth with ease. Charlie kneels behind me and a finger reaches out to rub around my arse. The finger slowly works its way inside me and pushes. I feel the muscles yield as I rock myself towards another orgasm. Charlie continues to work my arse, now with two fingers inside me. The sensation is exquisite as Carlisle and Charlie find a rhythm. I know what is coming and that adds to the excitement.

Charlie slides his fingers out of me and moves to kneel close behind me. I lean forward, raising my arse towards Charlie. I feel the pressure as he slowly slides into me. A gasp escapes me as Charlie pushes into me so deep that his balls are touching my cheeks. I start to rock and grind on the two amazing cocks that are now filling me. Carlisle reaches up to kiss me and Charlie slips his hands forward to grope my breasts. I can't take much more as they both start to thrust deeply into me. The sensations are too much and I feel myself shudder violently as I orgasm for a second time.

They don't stop.

They simply keep thrusting through my orgasm. This is better than I could ever have imagined. There are two amazing men fucking me at the same time. Charlie speeds up as he nears his orgasm again. His hands move from my breasts and grip my hips. He thrusts forcefully before pulling out of me. Thick jets of his cum splash onto my buttocks as he lets out a long, low, throaty groan.

Carlisle continues to thrust into me until I orgasm again and fall forwards to rest on his broad chest.

I turn to look at Charlie and am rewarded with a deep kiss that lingers. We all stand up and my two strong men help me back into my dress.

"Thank you." Says Charlie as we stand looking at each other.

"Thank you!" I insist with a wide smile.

"Hopefully I'll see you around town," smiles Charlie. "After all it's always nice to welcome new residents to Forks!"

"That certainly was a nice welcome Charlie. Oh and we promise not to speed ever again."

"Well it's okay if you use your persuasion every time."

We all return to our cars and Carlisle and I sit in silence for a moment while the cruiser pulls away.

"Fuck, Esme you really know how to work me don't you." Exclaims Carlisle. "It's a little late to go to the gala now! But you knew that though didn't you?"

"Well I do have a suggestion of something we could do instead." I say as Carlisle quickly turns the car towards home.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!**


End file.
